Reforming the Bond
by Reading Writing Watching
Summary: Ahsoka is tasked with guarding Vader after Luke manages to get him medical attention in time. The master and apprentice are reunited however Vader left scars on and in them both.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, so this is going to be a multi chapter fic, detailing the aftermath of Return of the Jedi, if Vader had survived. It will focus on Anakin and Ahsoka but no romance between them (though I do love a bit of Anisoka I felt this story was more suited to their friendship) Please leave some feedback and suggestions for what you'd like to see. Hope you all enjoy and love to all xx.**

His whole body felt lighter. As his mind slowly dragged itself back from the depths of unconscienceness, that was the first thing he noticed. He had been at peace in the inky blackness of near death, so sure of his eminent passing.

As he lay there, puzzling over his current condition and whereabouts, he realised that he could hear voices. He concentrated, trying to listen properly, to discern each voice and word. There was a great clammoring of voices, all shouting, competing to be heard. As he concentrated he could hear more and more statements and there was no doubt as to their subject.

"Murderer,"

"Deserves death."

"Doesn't deserve to live let alone be taken care of by us."

"Just let us do this."

Suddenly one voice cut through the others. "Everybody stand down." The command was clear, it was both gentle but demanding at once, and came from closer by than the others.

There were a few murmers, and the voices faded. As he listened, he tried desperatly to sort through his foggy memories trying to remember the source of that voice, he was certain he knew it's owner.

"I understand your anger, more than many of you know," the voice continued. "But if we kill him, we undermine the values we fought for, that we still fight for. Now I am giving you all a direct order to return to your previous ships and stations."

"You're protecting that murderer? Do you know how many we lost at the hands of him? You don't understand..."

"I understand perfectly." the voice was sharper now, laced with a hint of pain.

"I have to do this," one voice piped up and murmurs of support rippled the crowd.

He didn't move, knowing he was most likely at their mercy. The familiar voice would surely allow them, after everything he'd done to them...he deserved it.

The murmurs grew, the noice crescendoing once again until a sound cut through the noise. A familiar hiss as a lightsaber was ignited.

"I said, Everybody. Stand. Down."

There was a shuffling of feet and he could hear some backing down, footsteps fading as they left.

"He will be brought to justice, I promise you all." the voice said.

More left, mumbling apologies and quiet acceptions of this fact.

"This isn't the way to do it."

"I hope you know what you're doing General." one of the original voices called out.

Eventually he could only sense one person left in the room.

As he lay still, in the sudden quiet, he remembered his first realisation and all of a sudden figured out why his body did feel so light, he wasn't wearing his suit. He froze, how was he alive? His lungs had been thoroughly scorched years and years ago and he needed that suit to breathe. As he felt a tight pain in his chest he realised it was up to him to breathe and he gulped in air, breaths coming quickly and deeply as he tried to force oxygen down into his lungs, although still absolutely confused.

His eyes flew open instinctivly, as he coughed violently. He blinked furiously at the sudden exposure to the brightness. He went to move his arms but found them trapped, force dampening cuffs that had been secured to the bed. As he became satisfied with the flow of air into his lungs he finally looked around. His eyes rested on the source of the defending voice and suddenly it clicked. Oh.

Ahsoka turned, attention drawn by the gasping and spluttering behind her. Her face showed no emotion and instead was an unreadable wall and she didn't meet his eyes.

She extinguised her lightsaber, the white blade quickly vanishing. She took a few steps forward, dropping into a chair placed about two meters from the bed.

Guilt rushed through him as he saw she wouldn't even be near him. If he was honest he didn't blame her.

She cleared her throat, beginning an obviously pre-planned speech on behalf of the rebellion. "Lord Vader you're in the custody of the Rebellion, currently in the process of taking government across the galaxy. You've been placed in a private medical facility. I can assure you there are no ships left here and there is no way to escape."

He nods, feeling his throat burn and unsure whether he even could speak.

"We are obliged to advise you that you've been through many surgeries in order to preserve your life. We were able to genetically craft you a new set of lungs and our doctors have refitted cybernetic legs this time with skin coverings. They also reattached a cybernetic arm. Finally they were able to perform several skin grafts to your face and head to heal the burn scars. They were genetically coded to return you as close to your natural appearence as possible."

Again he nodded.

"Now, we are also obliged to inform you that you are technically in legal custody and will face trial." Her voice softened slightly as the next sentence passed her lips and he could hear a hint of uncertainty. "There is a suggestion of reviving the death penalty for your case."

He closed his eyes, he could have just died, he would have prefered to, instead of being trapped here, stuck with his guilt and soon, forced to relive all of his crimes and torturous actions. But he knew at least, that he was no longer consumed by the dark side and he had returned to the light.

"Do you understand, Vader?"

He turned his head to look at her, voice cracking and hoarse as he spoke. "That is no longer my name."

She stared at him, and the two looked directly at each other for the first time. "It is to me." she said.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok so thankyou to everyone who left reviews and comments! I hope to usually have updates up quicker than this but I will admit I was a little stuck on this chapter as I'm still not sure how quickly I want the story to go and how long the rebuilding of their friendship will take. I don't want to be constantly uploading angry and angsty chapters but I don't want to magically have their friendship and close bond fixed either because it is not realistic. Anyways if anyone has any thoughts on that let me know and even if you don't leave a comment/review/suggestion - I love reading them all! Thanks everyone and love to all xx**

She quickly turned and left the room after that, relocating to the security room. She sunk down into a chair, glancing at the security footage then quickly looking away. She had thought she would be able to cope with this duty. When she had been asked by Rebel command she had been dubious, but she had accepted quickly. Perhaps it was so that she'd be able to believe he had turned back, maybe it was to feel a sense of victory over having him in custody, maybe it was just so she could see him again. But seeing him, especially without the suit, with a scarred but vaguely familiar face, was haunting and her mind was at war over what to do.

Now she was stuck here, in a prison designed for him but at the same time, imprisoning her. She had to admit the prison was very well designed. The actual base was an old medical station, far out in space that rebel group had modified. It was agreed she and a only a few highly trained soldiers and doctors would be stationed there, however she was essentially in charge and the soldiers were back up. No ships would be kept there, and a heavy lock down was to be initiated when visitors or supplies were dropped off. This way, if Vader broke out he would have nowhere to go and no method of escape. She was the only one that could call or give clearance for transports, which meant if he attempted to mind trick a soldier into calling a transport the rebels would instantly know something was amiss. There were rebel cruisers strategically stationed far away from the base but in the system to prevent any rescue attempt from Empire forces remaining. Yes, she thought it was a brilliant prison for him, but not so much her.

She didn't re-enter his room until it was evening when she brought him dinner. She entered hesitantly, placing the tray down as she approached the bed.

"I'm going to detach the force cuffs from the bed so you can eat." she told him firmly. "They'll still dampen the force while I attach them together again so don't try to escape."

He only nodded, watching her intently. She approached him, detaching the cuffs from the bed than attaching them together in front of him. She then turned placing the tray in front of him and sat down in the chair, starring at the floor.

"Ahsoka"

She looked up and glared at him. "Don't." she said evenly.

"Don't what?"

She paused, "You may adress me as Fulcrum." Fulcrum didn't remind her of Anakin Skywalker. She wouldn't hear her old master's voice say her name if he adressed her as Fulcrum. He had never known her by that name. Every time he said Ahsoka she knew she would ache inside.

"No I can't"

She raised an eye marking, "You don't get to make demands, Vader."

She watched as his jaw clenched, but ignored it.

There was a pause before he spoke again. "So this is it? We're going to go on, calling each other names that don't belong to either of us?"

"I guess so." she glanced at him, and she noted he actually did look remorseful.

There was a long pause before he spoke again.

"So Fulcrum, could you please fill me in on how exactly I got here? There seems to be a gap in my memory."

"Your son" she said, failing to keep her voice completely neutral, "Docked at the rebel cruiser and emerged carrying your body from what I heard. The rebel alliance sent you here and asked me to guard you."

"How long has it been?"

"About eight regular days."

"Why did they get you as a guard?"

She shrugged, "Besides Luke I'm the closest thing to a Jedi they could find I suppose. I was already fighting for them anyway and a few of the higher ups know my history."

"Our history?"

She nodded. And once again there was a pause before he said, "Ahsoka I'm, so, deeply sorry."

She stood quickly and glared at him, "I told you not to call me that."

"I tried allowing rage to control me and hiding behind a name, you should know better than anyone how well that went."

"You think you can just apologize for years and years of hunting? And then turn around and give me advice? You don't get to give me any advice and you don't just get to apologize and have my instant forgiveness."

"Fair enough"

""Yeah it is." she said, and sat back down in her chair.

"I am sorry though."

She stood once more, taking the now empty tray from his bed and quickly re-attaching the cuffs. She left the room quickly and once more, didn't look back.

Taking deep breaths she walked the corridors back to the supply room. For a while, after she had discvoered the truth of Vader's identity, all she wanted was to hear him say that, had imagined him apologising and her instantly forgiving him and everything going back to as it once was. But then came the years of hunting and the occasional fights when he of his inquisitors had caught up to her. The inquisitors were usually easy, they were anger-driven and sloppy. But when she fought him, every time she was amazed she had escaped death. And now he had apologised she knew she could, perhaps should forgive him.

She knew it was the Jedi way to show forgiveness and compassion. But she was holding back, something inside her was still slightly terrified this was a trick or illusion, something inside of her felt a great amount of guilt that she hadn't stayed with him, possible prevented all this. And something inside of her was terrified of reconnecting with him, especially when she knew that there was the possibility of the death sentence for him. Because she knew, even after all they'd been through, that she wouldn't be able to cope with seeing him die.


	3. Chapter 3

**Guys in all honesty I'm not sure about this chapter, I feel like I might be moving it a little quickly, however I'm really cautious about boring everyone with Ahsoka being angry and angst-y the whole time. Please let me know what you guys think and how long I should drag this out for! I will say I have planned out the rough story line I want to follow but I still love any and all suggestions as well as feedback and reviews. Thanks to everyone who has already commented or left a review, it really does mean a lot to me! Thankyou guys xx**

The next few days went by uneventfully. Ahsoka would bring in food three times a day and dettach and re-attach the cuffs each time. Little was said between the two as this happened, and very few words were passed between the two at all.

Ahsoka would usually sit in the room, watching him closely, but at the same time avoiding any eye contact. Once he had asked her why she sat in the room, when she so obviously didn't want to be near him.

She had stared at the wall of the far side of the room and mumbled something about having orders to.

Truthfully she didn't. But news had reached her a few days earlier that his trial would be starting in the upcoming weeks, and all of a sudden she had been faced with the possibility of his death, a prospect she wasn't sure she agreed with.

So she would sit in the room most of the day and then retire to her quarters at night, sleeping lightly, dreams haunted by mechanical breathing and a black helmet. The next day, she would rise and repeat.

Five days after he had first woken up, she received a transmission from one of the rebel command ships. She stepped outside of Vader's room to receive it, raising her wrist to answer.

"Fulcrum here."

"Fulcrum this is rebel command ship Alpha. We're requesting your permission to send over a transport. One passenger only."

"Permission granted command." she replied. "I assume its someone to start legal preceedings?"

"Negative Fulcrum, personal visist, one Luke Skywalker."

Ahsoka's eyes widened as she understood what this meant. "Copy that. Signing off" she said quickly.

So this was it, she wondered. Today was the day when she would finally meet one of the next generation of Skywalkers. Having only checked in with rebel bases and commands in between missions, she had never met the younger Skywalker. She had seen glimpses of him, and sensed him from across the base on two occasions, but had never ventured closer to him.

Sighing, she walked back into the room. She was hardly ever contacted so it was no use hiding that something was going on.

"Vader," she said and watched as he narrowed his eyes but again, he said nothing.

"You're going to have a visitor. As he is dropped off, the facility will go into full lock down. There is no way you can escape and if you try I will be forced to prevent your escape."

He nodded, lying back down. His body was healing and the operations performed had aided his survival outside of the suit, but he was not yet able to move much or walk at all. "How exactly do you expect me to be able to escape?"

She shrugged, "I used to think you doing anything remotely evil was impossible too. Look how that ended up."

Silence met her, and again she felt that pang of guilt, as she quickly left the room. Taking a deep breath she hit the lockdown button, closing off the medical room and she set off to the docking bay.

She stood behind the airlock door, watching as the tiny transport ship docked. It did so quickly, allowing just enough time for its passenger to depart and then detached, heading back to the rebel command where it would wait until she called it back to pick Luke up.

She steeled herself as the door slid open, and she came face to face with Luke Skywalker for the first time in her life. There was a pause as the two studied each other for a second.

Ahsoka knew a lot about this young man before her. She knew his reputation, knew much about his accomplishments, though a few details were missing, but she, unlike many others, knew his lineage.

Luke on the other hand, knew very little about this woman in front of him. He knew her only as Fulcrum and her real identity was a closely guarded secret among the rebels. He knew her reputation and many of her accomplishments, she indeed was something of a legend among the rebels. However, he knew nothing of her background or her history.

Ahsoka had hidden her lightsabers under her tunic and armour, rather than have them hang at her sides. They were hidden from view not because she didn't trust the younger Skywalker, rather she wished to avoid answering any questions that would come her way if she revealed she was the owner of two Jedi weapons. But still, they were in easy reach in case of any

Ahsoka spoke first. "Welcome Skywalker."

Luke nodded back to her. "Fulcrum, a pleasure to meet you at last. I've heard much about you."

She smiled "As have I about you" she replied. "I assume you'll want to be taken straight to him?"

Luke nodded and she turned and started walking back down the corridors.

"How has he been?" Luke asked and she hesitated.

"The surgeries went well and his health is evening out." she said. "He hasn't given us any trouble yet. Nevertheless, protocol requires me to be in the room with him when he receives a visitor. Do you mind?"

Luke shook his head, "I understand."

They came to stop in front of the door and Ahsoka started to key in the code to open it.

"Does he talk much?" Luke asked and she paused.

"I don't think I am the most appropriate conversation partner for him." she said carefully.

Luke nodded, "Of course." he said, "You don't know him."

His words were not mean spirited or meant to hurt her. She knew he honestly believed they were true, and if she didn't have history with the man on the other side of that door, it would be a completely reasonable thing to say. But his words hit her hard. She did know him, she'd known him longer than Luke had. Once she thought she had known him better than almost anyone, and they had shared a bond founded upon the deepest trust and honor for each other. But she had lost it all, given it up when she walked away from the Jedi and now, how well did she know him?

She gave a weak smile and finished entering the code, and the door slid open. Both entered, Luke taking Ahsoka's usual seat but dragging it near the bed, where Vader lay.

Ahsoka slipped into another chair, dragging it into the corner and picking up her holopad and flicking through the news, trying not to listen too closely to the conversation.

"Father," Luke said, approaching the bed, taking in the sight of the man in front of him. Considering the fact that the last time he'd seen him, his father had been missing a hand and two seconds from dying, he looked good.

"It's good to see you out of that suit," he said.

"It's good to be out of it, Luke thanks to you." Anakin replied.

Luke smiled. "You didn't deserve to die."

"From what I've heard, some of the new republic think I do."

Luke's smile slipped and he nodded, "It hasn't officially started yet but the case will start soon. But you should know, you saved me and that is what I will always remember you for." he said.

"It was you who rescued me Luke, you should know I truly am eternally grateful."

Luke waved a hand dismissivly, "I appreciate your gratitude father, but I didn't come here for that,"

Anakin raised an eyebrow, "What brings you here then Luke?"

Luke paused. "I wanted to find out more about you, before Vader I mean, and about the old Jedi order. Obi-Wan and Yoda didn't tell me much, and I guess you're the only one that would know."

Ahsoka kept her head down, not looking up or interjecting, but a sense of dread came over her. Her happiest memories were during those times, specifically with Anakin, but those memories had become tainted after discovering what he had become. She didn't think about them often.

Vader adressing her forced her to look up however, when he asked "Fulcrum would you kindly allow me to sit up so I can talk to my son properly?"

She stood and came over to the bed, not meeting his eyes though she knew he was looking at her. As she detached the cuffs from the bed and connected them in front of him, Luke helped him into a sitting position. She nodded at him and Luke before retaking her place in the corner.

"What would you like to know?"

There was a pause as Luke considered. "What was life as a Jedi like back then?"

He paused. "It was good, not perfect but good. When I became a Jedi it was a time of tension, but still, there was peace. For a while, Obi Wan and I would do a variety of missions and we'd be based around the Jedi temple. I always preferred combat rather than diplomacy but it was a good time. Everyone seemed more steady, peaceful and at ease. But then came the Clone Wars."

"Obi Wan told me he fought with you in that War."

"I don't see how he could have avoided it. It shaped our lives. Thinking back, they were still good times, we were fighting, moving around the galaxy, battle after battle. But I enjoyed it, perhaps just the thrill of it. But at the same time, there was so much sadness, we'd lose Jedi often and whenever I was at the temple there was always an air of tension. It didn't bother me as much as it did other Jedi though, perhaps war just suited me."

From where Ahsoka sat in the corner, holopad completely disregarded but still held under the pretence of reading, she couldn't help but agree. War did suit him, and it had suited her too. For most of her life the Clone Wars had raged and so during her time as a youngling she had been trained in strategy and military tactics as well as traditional Jedi studies. She had entered the war at just 14 and though Vader was right, there was tension and tragedy in that war, there were good times too. Fighting and training with her master, laughing with her troops and cutting down droids. Adreneline pumping as she risked her life on missions and in battles. They had both flourished under the conflict.

"So did you always fight alongside Obi Wan?" Luke asked.

"Often I did, but I was made a Knight near the start of the War. I was a general with my own squadron. I was no longer his padawan so we had a lot of seperate missions as well."

"Padawan?" Luke said questioningly.

"I started as a padawan immeadiatly, but most Jedi start training at the temple, then a lot of them become Padawans. It meant they were asigned to train under a specific master until they reached knighthood. Padawans would occasionally attend training or missions with another master but all their main studies and training were done with their master."

"So you were Obi Wan's Padawan?"

"Yes that's right."

"Did you ever have a padawan then?"

Ahsoka inhaled slightly, right up until now she had hoped she would somehow not feature in this conversation.

Silence filled the room for a few seconds.

"I did, yes."

Luke paused, he didn't need to use the force to know there was pain behind this story.

"She was 14 when she was asigned to study under me. She came in the middle of a battle on Christophsis. I was young and reckless and didn't want a Padawan at the time, I couldn't believe the council had stuck me with her. But she came to be one of the greatest parts of my life during that war. She was... well she was my closest friend."

"14 and she was fighting a war?" Luke asked.

"There were many Jedi but we were spread thin across the galaxy. They were quicker to assign Padawans during the war. Even so, she was younger than most, but highly skilled. She was a great warrior, and a great Jedi. She saved my life many times."

Ahsoka gritted her teeth, willing herself not to react. But it was hard, so hard when she was feeling this much sorrow.

"She sounds amazing." Luke said softly. He didn't want to push his father on this obviously sensitive subject, as he guessed this particular story had a bad ending.

"She was," Vader replied. "She was an amazing pupil. Unfortunatly for her, I doubt I was an amazing teacher."

Ahsoka hung her head. This wasn't true. Anakin had been an amazing teacher, the best she could have asked for. She could still hear him telling her on her first mission, _"You never would have made it as Obi Wan's padawan. But you might make it as mine."_ And though Obi Wan had aided her in her studies, Anakin had always been the best master for her. Their impulsive and slightly reckless nature was dangerous, but they worked so well together the results were evident. Their bond had been close, both coming to read each other's emotions and feelings easily. They had been so close, closer perhaps than many on the council would have advised, but he was right, he had been her closest friend, in many ways he had been a brother, a father to her.

And he had fallen, fallen far, but for the first time, she started to believe that maybe he had truly come back. Of course, that didn't excuse any of his actions, but she had to admit it did have to count for something, to come back from the addictive, all consuming nature of the dark side.

Luke didn't question any further and Anakin didn't digress any further, which Ahsoka was grateful for. Their conversation drifted from different parts of life as a Jedi. Ahsoka stayed quiet the whole time as she too reminisced about a time she wished she could return to.

Luke didn't stay too long, and Ahsoka called him a transport back. After resecuring Vader's cuffs she walked Luke back to the docking bay air lock. They didn't speak until they arrived there, and as they watched the transport approach, Luke spoke.

"Look after him for me."

She stayed silent.

"I know he did terrible things, but he tried to kill me, and I forgive him. I don't know your history with the empire, but don't be too hard on him."

She gave a curt nod as the transport docked. "It's not just my history with the empire that is relevent here."

He raised an eyebrow at her, inviting her to explain but she shook her head. "I'm sorry, I'll do my best, Luke." she said.

The door slid open and Luke stepped into the transport. They nodded to each other, curiosity evident on Luke's face, before the door shut once more and the transport quickly disembarked.

Ahsoka wandered back into the room, collecting the holopad from the other chair before heading to the door. She stood in the doorway for a second before turning back. She looked at the man in the bed. She had not yet forgiven him, far from it, but some part of her reminded her not to let Anakin Skywalker's memory be tarnished.

"Vader, for what its worth," she said quietly, "Anakin Skywalker was the best master I could have wished for."

Whether or not she had accepted Anakin Skywalker had returned was yet to be seen, she didn't know herself, but as she opened her mind slightly, she could feel his presence in the room, and felt a hum of gratitude along the tattered wreckage that used to be their bond.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, sorry for the massive delay, I was on holidays for a while with no internet and have just generally been pretty busy. But aside from that I had massive writer's block and had some real difficulties getting through this. Hopefully it turned out ok - please don't hesitate to leave feedback or your comments. Also a quick note - I am a massive star wars nerd but could not think of any other way to describe a 'hologram projector' if anyone knows any proper technology or actual names of - please let me know and I'll probably go back and edit this. Thanks xx Also thank you for all the support you've already given me guys - I really do appreciate all the comments, favourites and follows!**

Ahsoka's footsteps echoed in the empty corridors as she carried the hologram projector down towards Vader's room. She half wondered if she could somehow claim she tripped and dropped the projector, breaking it and therefore they couldn't go ahead with today's schedule. But she knew she would only be delaying the inevitable.

The inevitable, in this case was the official reading of Vader's crimes, and Ahsoka was dreading it. She knew, she knew all too well that the man that used to be her master had done horrible things, shocking, devastating, disastrous acts. But having them read aloud, hearing the names and the specifics, she knew this would hurt.

She opened the door and deposited the projector in the middle of the floor. Vader looked at her expectantly.

"You're going to hear what you will be on trial for." she said shortly, but her voice softened slightly as she said "And what punishment they will be pushing for."

She turned away, but she could still feel the slight tinge of guilt through the tiny threads of a bond. She turned back, and went about dettaching the cuffs and reattaching them together. Vader pushed himself up. She nodded at him.

"You're getting better I see, you're fine with the limbs?"

"Yeah well, I'm no stranger to robotic limbs."

She nodded, even when she had known Anakin Skywalker he had a robotic hand.

"I have orders to allow exercise when you are feeling up to it."

"You aren't afraid I'll escape?" the tone was bitterly sarcastic.

"You want to float around in space, be my guest." she shrugged. "This isn't an imperial prison, we actually act humanely here."

He opened his mouth to speak but stopped short. Partly because there wasn't really a credible defense of her accusation and partly because the projector had started to beep, indicating the oncoming call.

Ahsoka, with the feeling of dread still burdening her, accepted the transmission and the holographic image of Mon Mothma appeared before them. Ahsoka nodded at her, and the woman smiled at her with some warmth. "Fulcrum," she greeted. "How are you?"

Ahsoka paused, she didn't know herself. Physically, she was fine, mentally even she wasn't being tormented, but emotionally - that was another question. But in a fashion typical to her, she answered simply, with a short "Fine, thankyou."

Mon Mothma looked skeptically at her, but did not pursue the answer. She instead turned to view the man she had also once known, albeit only proffessionally. She had thought highly of him though, and he had once saved and protected her fellow senator's lives in an age gone by. For that reason, she had agreed to be his defence, though she knew the case would only be a matter of sentence.

She took a breath, even tied down and trapped to a bed the man, and the knowledge of all that he had done made him intimidating. The leader of the rebellioin wondered vaguely how Fulcrum managed it, especially with their history. But she trusted Ahsoka, and though Mothma knew she was not fine, she wouldn't jepeordize the imprisonment of Vader.

"Anakin Skywalker, also known as Darth Vader, I will now read to you the official crimes for which you will stand accused. The trial will not be for months at the least however as your representative we want to begin building the case early."

"What is the point of having a defense exactly? I know what I've done, so does everyone." The voice was hard and cold, with no passion nor hope.

"Because once the question of your guilt has been established, the case will move on to the punishment. The opposition have put forward a request for the death sentence. It's our job to argue against it."

There was a pause, before he spoke again, and his words shocked Ahsoka. "You shouldn't bother."

Silence filled the room, before Ahsoka spoke, adressing Mon Mothma, "You will bother, the death penalty isn't the right course of action."

Mon Mothma nodded, and reached for her holopad, Vader however was more surprised. He looked at her and for once she looked back, staring him down, daring him to argue. He said nothing.

They both turned back to Mothma who was waiting expectantly.

"Very well," she said, "The formal charges read:"

The time it took for Mothma to read through all the pressed charges was long, Ahsoka sat in silence as the names of Vader's numerous victims reached her ears. Among them were Jedi, killed during the Purge by his hand, and those who escaped, only to be hunted down by Vader afterwards. Many of the names were familiar to her, friends from an age gone by and she struggled to control her emotions. There were imperial officers, for who she felt far less mercy for, but there were numerous rebel soldiers, pilots, leaders and figures among the names also. There were friends, among the list of fallen, acquaintences and colleagues but she held her head high as she heard their names, the only comfort she could give herself was the fact that it was over now, and this trial and hopefully Vader's imprisonment would bring them justice.

There was one name that caught her offgaurd however. It was a name that meant more to her than perhaps anyone else on that list. His name was near the end, among one of the last of Vader's victims. She hadn't expected it, had clung to the hope that Vader had not been the cause of his death.

Mon Mothma said the names quickly, "The murder of Obi Wan Kenobi, Jedi Master of the Republic," she didn't dwell on it and quickly moved on to the next name. For Ahsoka however, all other names faded and that name remained in her head. She looked down, only looking up as Mothma finally finished. Ahsoka listened to the last part of her speech, "Furthermore as you are recognized as having a senior position of authority in the late Galactic Empire, charges of war crimes have also been levied against you, and the orders for actions undertaken by the inquisitors have been understood as your own, as has the destruction of Alderaan, though it has since been recognized that the Late Grand Moff Tarkin gave orders for the action. Is this correct."

Vader nodded.

"And will you plead guilty to the aforementioned crimes?"

Once again, a nod.

Mon Mothma paused, typing a note quickly. "Very well, that concludes my call today. I'll be in touch again."

Ahsoka stood, moving in front of the holo projector, nodding briefly at Mothma.

The woman looked at her, and paused briefly, "I'm sorry," she offered quietly.

Ahsoka gave a brief smile, it flickered across her face, a courtesy to the older lady.

"Till next time then," she said and switched off the transmission.

She lingered there a second, not wanting to turn around and see him. The room was silent, nothing but the sound of their breathing filled it.

Ahsoka closed her eyes a second, she had to know. She turned and faced him, standing at the foot of the bed. "How did Obi Wan die?"

"How do you think?" the reply was bitter and cold. It was laced with loathing, but loathing for himself, not for anyone else.

"How did he die?" she repeated, her voice grew cold also, she was determined to know.

He was silent again, and she moved towards him, coming to stand near the top of the bed, she stared down at him. She repeated her question, each word slow and deliberate, a plea for truth, "How did Obi Wan Kenobi die?"

"I cut him down, he was aboard the first Death Star."

Ahsoka took a step back, her mind reeling. "He was your master," she gasped, eyes filling with tears. She knew she shouldn't have been so surprised, how many times had she been told the dark side was all consuming and blinding? She knew Vader had committed worse, more violent acts, but hearing it - Obi Wan's death hit her hard.

"You think I don't know that?" his voice was raised, and he was glaring at her. She didn't back down. "You think I don't regret it everyday I am still here. Why do you think I didn't care if I was sentenced to death, my Master, my wife, my friends, people who trusted me, I killed them, I tried to kill my son, I almost let him die. I stood by as my daughter's planet was blown up and you..." he stopped. "I failed you." he said.

Ahsoka stood, still stunned. And in this moment, she believed that this was not a Sith who would commit these actions again in an instant, nor would he defend said actions. Here was a man full of remorse, who regretted deeply his actions. And it confused her.

"I have to leave," she stuttered, it was suddenly too much. She had managed so far, but she needed to get away from him for a while. She quickly reattached the cuffs and near ran from the room.

Reaching her quarters she dropped to the floor. Scrambling into a sitting position, she tried to calm her mind, reaching out to the force. She felt it around her, faintly she could feel his powerful presence, a somewhat light presence, yet tinted with the remnants of the dark. She winced and moved on, focussing on her breathing, and she started to connect with the force further. Silence encompassed the room, but her mind was still confused, her emotions and thoughts a blur. Obi Wan was dead, really dead. Anakin had been her master and her best friend during her days as a Jedi, but she had always been close to Obi Wan as well, and he had also had great influence in her training. She would give anything to see him, or hear his voice once more.

She got her wish.

"Ahsoka."


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys welcome back :) Not much to say, just hope you enjoy this chapter and hopefully I was able to write Obi Wan semi accurately :P. Thanks for all the support and comments - I love reading them all and please don't hesitate to leave some comments/reviews after this chapter too. Thank you so much everyone!**

Ahsoka's eyes snapped open at the sound of that voice. It was not a voice she could ever forget.

"Obi Wan?" she whispered.

She expected only a verbal answer perhaps only a whisper, but before her slowly appeared the man she admired so much. Blue, transparent and aged from when she had known him, but easily recognisable as Obi Wan.

She held back a gasp as she stood. She walked slowly up to him, eyes questioning.

"I only just found out..." she whispered. "I didn't know."

Obi Wan nodded, his eyes gentle. "Don't mourn me too much Ahsoka, as you can see, I have not been lost forever."

Ahsoka smiled, before her smile faded slightly. "Obi Wan, he said you died on the Death Star, what were you doing there, how did you even survive the purge?"

"After Vader emerged,I followed him to Mustafar and it ended in a duel. I struck him down, he was burnt by the lava, I thought that was the end of it. But somehow the Emperor salvaged his body and Vader remained. After Mustafar, Padme had been injured, she was pregnant with Anakin's children."

Ahsoka nodded, Vader had mentioned a daughter when he spoke to her before. She hadn't focussed on it, was too distraught over Obi Wan's apparent passing, and confused about Vader's regrets.

"I've met Luke, who is the other?"

"She was adopted by Bail Organa."

Ahsoka's eyes widened, "She's the Princess?"

Obi Wan nodded, "After Padme's death, Bail took Leia and I took Luke to Tatooine."

Ahsoka almost laughed, despite the sad nature of this tale, really Tatooine was the perfect place to hide Vader's son. She knew Vader would not soon be returning to that planet.

"Luke was raised by his Aunt and Uncle, I simply watched over them all as he grew. But eventually two droids both you and I know made their way into their possession, with a plea for help from Leia. Luke's Aunt and Uncle were killed, he had nothing to stay for on Tatooine. We both hired a ship and ventured to Alderaan to help her, and what we found there instead was..."

Ahsoka nodded, she knew, like the whole galaxy knew, the fate of Alderaan.

"Vader was onboard, I knew what I had to do. I had grown older in my years on Tatooine, I held him off for long enough. And in the end, I willingly became one with the force. I could communicate with Luke still, and I sent him to Dagobah where he completed his training with Yoda."

Ahsoka smiled, "I only met him recently."

Obi Wan returned the smile, "I know, I noticed you didn't tell him who you were."

"He knows who I am." Ahsoka replied. " I'm Fulcrum, I'm a top agent of the rebellion, and I'm the woman guarding his father as he is in custody."

Obi Wan's critical gaze showed her he wasn't exactly impressed.

"I will repeat, you didn't tell him who you are. Your past, your history, specifically with Anakin defines you now. And you're not just Fulcrum, its a new moniker at least, a disguise and cover at most."

Ahsoka was quiet, and Obi Wan pressed on. "I know it's painful, I know just as well as you do Ahsoka."

"Do you forgive him?" she interrupted, asking the question that was burning into her mind.

Obi Wan paused, "I believe Anakin Skywalker has returned and Vader is no more."

"Vader is no more?" Ahsoka's eyes narrowed. "He lies in a room down that hall, I have to see him everyday when I walk in there. The suit is gone, but it haunts me in my sleep, and when I wake, the man inside it haunts me during the day."

There was silence as the two stood before each other. It seemed to stretch out for an age, each staring at each other, Ahsoka refused to look away.

Obi Wan was the one that eventually broke the silence, "Ahsoka, I accept that Anakin Skywalker has broken free of Darth Vader, and of the dark side of the force. And to some extent, yes I do forgive him."

"How?" She asked quietly, "How do you do it?"

"Part of it's compassion, Ahsoka which you and I both know we both have for him. But part of it is guilt, I should have supported him more, I should have been more aware and done more. And part of it is simply the acceptance itself, that Anakin was able to break free of the dark side."

Ahsoka's mind was buzzing. She had always felt compassion for her Master, they had been close, closer perhaps than some Jedi would deem necessary, but that was Anakin. And the other two parts, she was still struggling to accept his return, after the hurt and betrayal she had felt, the hunting she had endured. And the guilt, she had that in spades. Ever since she found out the menacing Vader's indentity, she had blamed herself. But as she thought about it, she realised her guilt was holding her back from forgiving him, while Obi Wan's most likely undeserved guilt compelled him to forgive.

"Obi Wan, I," she paused, tears welling in her eyes. Since he had appeared before her she had been struggling to hold back the emotions that came with seeing him again. Everyone she used to know, almost all were gone now. To see someone from her past, from her time as a Jedi was both relieving and agonising. "I don't know what to do" she whispered.

Obi Wan regarded her for a second, before replying "Talk to Anakin, not Vader. Anakin."

"You said you felt guilty, Obi Wan, what for? I still don't understand what changed him. What happened?"

"Talk to Anakin, Ahsoka. Ask him, it might help."

His form started wavering, and she noted he was fading slowly, her heart sank, knowing what this meant.

"Will I see you again, before my own time comes?" she asked softly.

"I'm sure you, Anakin and Luke will see me again." Obi Wan said, a small smile gracing his face.

"Thank you, Obi Wan," she whispered, as his ghost lost nearly all visibility.

She barely heard the response, but she caught it as he faded completely, "May the force be with you Ahsoka."

She stood in the centre of her room, looking at the place a ghost of a man had been just seconds before. She stayed still for quite some time, pondering what had just occured. She was no less conflicted, no less confused. But she had some direction, she knew what she wanted, she wanted clarity and the truth.

However, she realised, she was exhausted, more mentally and emotionally than pyshically, but nonetheless craved sleep. Deciding such a conversation could wait at least until tomorrow, she climbed into bed, only once again to be haunted by the suit.


	6. Chapter 6

**Oops, sorry about the massive wait everyone! I'll attribute it to massive writer's block and a lack of creativity and motivation for a while - but I'm back hopefully :) As always feel free to leave comments, suggestions feedback etc. Much appreciated. Also I'm still unsure about the pacing of this chapter, it feels like Ahsoka changes her tone quite quickly - she will still be unsure in upcoming chapters but what do you guys think?**

 **SLIGHTLY IMPORTANT: In chapter 2 there was a mention that Ahsoka had had a brief meeting with Obi Wan and he had told her that Palpatine had manipulated Anakin. This kinda conflicts with some stuff I've already written and some more that's yet to come. Therefore the line that mentions this has since been deleted and if everyone could just forget/ignore that line - thanks!**

She awoke to a faint feeling of uneasiness floating around her mind. She was instantly awake, though it was out of habit rather than concern. For a moment, she thought she was back during the Clone Wars, back as a Padawan, back with Anakin.

Her mind quickly cleared, she was not one to wake slowly, when you fought in a war, the possibility of an attack was always present, and the enemy didn't care if you were half asleep.

Glancing at the clock she saw it was early morning in this system, long before she should be up. The feeling that had woken her was faint, though she could recognise it instantly. It was that off feeling that something was wrong, but this was a feeling she was accustomed to, it was finely tuned, distinct and definite.

She set her feet on the floor, slipping on the worn boots. She had slept in her armour and tunic, and so with shoes on she set off down the hall, walking quickly. She knew which room she had to get to. She walked quickly at first, then she tried to slow her pace. She owed him no loyalty, she shouldn't care this much. But by the time she reached the right corridor, her footsteps were falling more quickly once again.

She quickly tapped the button and the door slid open. Slipping inside, she saw two doctors straightening up from the bed. They murmered something to the man lying there, before walking towards the door, and her.

"What happened?" she interceded.

"There was a momentary lapse in his lungs' functioning."

"Well did you fix it?"

"Yes General, he's fine now, we were going to have someone stay here the rest of the night just in case."

She nodded, gesturing to the door. "I'll stay, you two get some rest. I'll call you if anything else occurs."

"Thank you General," they both nodded politely at her as they left, the door sliding shut behind them. She took a few more steps into the room, cautiously eyeing the bed.

"Was that concern, I just heard?" the voice was weak, and she was almost shocked. She had gotten used to a stronger voice, as little as they actually spoke to each other.

"I've had a bad experience with prisoners dying with me in the vicinity." she replied tersley. She dragged the chair closer to the bed and his eyes followed her movements as she dropped into it.

Minutes passed in complete silence, neither speaking, but neither willing nor wanting to submit to the lure of sleep.

It was finally Ahsoka who broke the silence. She didn't really know what made her speak, maybe it was the memory of Obi Wan's conversation, maybe it was just the shock of being woken up to hear the man came closer to death. Whatever it was, she spoke first. "What happened?"

"Shouldn't you be asking the doctors that?"

She shook her head. "Not now, back then... what made you turn?" she asked, leaning forward in her chair slightly.

"What's making you ask now?" he asked, eyes narrowing.

"You think I don't have a right to know?"

Vader almost smirked, "Ahsoka Tano might have a right to know, but does Fulcrum?"

She resisted the urge to respond immeadiatly. She had come a long way from her youth, when she was more headstrong and reckless. Her spirit still shone through, to those who knew her and she allowed close enough to see. She was still energetic and vibrant and often reckless in battle or missions, but she had learnt more caution and patience in her later years, and with good reason.

So she didn't snap back at him, indeed she wasn't sure what to say.

"Why do you stay here?' he asked, eyeing her warily. She could feel the slight tinge of sadness through the force.

"I'm doing my duty to the Rebellion, or rather the new Republic now," she replied quickly this time.

"You could be serving them in an infinite different number of ways right now. There are surely ongoing battles and wars being waged right now in need of a Jedi on the front lines." He ignored the flinch that came with the word Jedi. "So why do you stay here? Why do you stay locked up with me?"

She was silent again for a moment, meeting his questioning eyes. "I don't know."

An incredulous look crept on to his face but she shook her head, "Really, I... I don't know." she repeated, "Some days I wish that I could just leave, and other days, I just feel it's right to be here."

"I give you my word, I'm not going to escape. You could assign anyone to guard me. You could leave, not come back here." his voice sounded even weaker now, tainted with emotions. "Go, put me behind you."

She shook her head. "And I stick to my own word, I won't leave you this time."

"Again, why?"

"Guilt, regret, loyalty." she paused, "And maybe because slowly I'm learning to accept both Anakin and Vader," she whispered.

"If I weren't so selflish I'd warn you against that."

"Well just don't die before I get around to it," she warned, a faint smile gracing her face.

He nodded, though both of them knew that there were a number of factors that could interfere with this.

Both sat in silence after this, Ahsoka wondering how they drifted so far from her original question, but she was content for now to wait for her answers. She watched as the man before her slowly lapsed into sleep, breathing evening out. She herself felt the urge to close her eyes increasing, but throughout the night she sat, keeping vigil in the room.

She watched as, restrained by the cuffs his body thrashed and his face twitched and morphed into expressions of horror and disgust. And she felt sympathy. She still didn't know how exactly he had fallen, but she was becoming increasingly convinced that he genuinely did feel remorse and regretful. To have to live through the atrocities at night, she could understand those horrors.

She contemplated attempting to wake him, instead deciding on a different method. She took a deep breath, allowing her mental shields to fall away, filling the force with her presence and projecting emotions of tranquility and peace, concentrating to feel the slight connection of a bond between them. His body soon became more relaxed and his movements stilled, and she relaxed slightly, and continued her watch throughout the night, keeping an eye on the rise and fall of his breathing.


End file.
